TOO CLOSE!
by ALMJ
Summary: After Levy's "little comment" about Lucy and Natsu. Lucy began to avoid Natsu. Natsu began to ask Mira's help for why is Lucy avoiding him. Will he find out just why she is avoiding him or something much more as a bonus after find out why Lucy freaked out on Levy's comment? (Sorry if the summary is bad or you don't understand)


**HI, world! This is another story I got from two comic, but I don't remember the other creator of one of the comics, so I'm very sorry!**

 **But, the other person's comic is Nalu: The Love Potion from xmizuwaterx. It's a good one, well for me.**

 **So, all the rights, go to the the two people's comic and whatever rights that goes with it! And, I'll add my own little touches!**

 **So, enough of this! Let's get on this story, ne?**

Lucy talking to Levy and Juvia, just outside of the guildgates, one day.

Then, Levy **told something** to Lucy, that might be **avoiding** a **certain dragon slayer**.

" _Lu-chan, your face gets_ _ **really close**_ _to Natsu's, sometimes."_

" _E-Eh?!"_

And so, Lucy **decided to avoid** Natsu..

 _With Natsu_

What started all, just a **perfect month**. **Wasn't at all!**

Well, maybe to Natsu.

Maybe, **something happened** to Lucy. Because, apparently, **she wouldn't talk to him**. It was **really weird**. And she was **acting stranger than usual**.

First . . .

" _Hey, Lu- . . ." Natsu said, as he would_ _ **always enter**_ _his partner's house._

 _ **Through the window**_ _._

 _But, that_ _ **day was different**_ _._

" _GET OUT!" Lucy said as he_ _ **pushed him out the window**_ _._

 _Instead of yelling at him to get out, she_ _ **pushed him**_ _away._

 _ **Literally**_

Second . . .

 _When Natsu_ _ **went to the guild and saw Lucy**_ _, reading a book . . ._

" _LUCE!" He said, as h_ _ **e put his arm, around her shoulders**_ _._

" _NATSU, get off of me!" She said, with a_ _ **little blush**_ _._

And finally . . .

 _This was the_ _ **last of Natsu's attempts**_ _to_ _ **understand what was happening**_ _to Lucy._

 _To him, she was_ _ **acting weirder than usual**_ _._

 _So, this time he used the_ _ **unknown object**_ _to enter her house._

 _ **The door**_ _._

 _So,_ _ **he knocked**_ _on the door._

" _Yeah, who is th-" Lucy said, as she opened the door and_ _ **blushed**_ _as she saw who it is._

" _Hey, Lu-" He was about to say, when the Lucy_ _ **shut the door, right in front of him**_ _._

 _And_ _ **many more**_ _like this one. To the point, where she would_ _**avoid him on missions**_ _._

And now, Natsu's on the guild counter. Putting his face on it. He even **avoided fighting Gray**!

 **Feeling mopey**.

"Aww, what's wrong, Natsu?" Mira asked, wiping a washed cup.

"I think Luce is **avoiding me**." He said.

"Oh. Why's that?"

"That's the thing! I don't know what **I did to her**. Or to make **her upset with me**!"

"Okay. Then, what makes you think that **she's upset with you**?" Mira said, thinking what Lucy has to be upset about.

 **Losing Jewels on a job**?

 **Natsu destroying buildings**?

"Well, first, I just went to **visit her at her house** , how I alway do. Then, she **just pushed me out the window.** "

"I see. What else?"

"Then, I put **my arm around her shoulder** , then **she wanted me to get off her**."

Okay, Mira was screaming in her head ' **OTP! OTP! OTP** '

"Is there **another thing** , that Lucy did?"

"Yeah, went to her house again. And once **she saw my face** , she **shut the door on my face**.

Alright, it was **all coming together** , up in Mira's head. But, she just **can't assumed**. As much as she wants to, she wants to **be 100%** about this

 **OTP matter**.

"Natsu, did she have **something** on her face?"

"Mira, I don't think that will h **elp me figure out** , why **Luce is mad** at me. And let alone, **avoiding me.** "

"Just **answer the question** , Natsu."

"Okay. **Lucy's face was weird** whenever I visit her." Natsu said, with his face scrunched up. Thinking about how weird Lucy's face.

"What do you mean ' **weird** '?" Mira asked, thinking about Natsu thought what was weird about **Fairy Tail's Celestial Spirit mage**.

"Like at first, she wouldn't have a **reddish glow on her face**. Then, every time I would visit her after that, she would have a **red glow on her face**. Did she **eat fire** or something?"Natsu said, as Mira squealed.

"Ow. What is it, Mira? Remember I have sensitive ears?" Natsu said, covering his ears from this **screeching squeal**.

"Because, I might **found out why she is avoiding you.** "

"Really?! Tell me." Natsu said, grinning.

He was going to find out what Mira thinks. After all, she might have **some knowledge** of **what's happening to his best friend**.

"Okay, but first, I have another question for you." Mira said, thinking **one of her OTP's might be cannon**.

"Sure, what is it?"

" **What is Lucy to you**?" Mira said, excited on what he'll say.

"Mira, I thought you **would already know**. She's **my best friend**." He said, grinning.

"Natsu, is that what **she is to you**?""Well, I guess so. I mean that's **what we are**?" Natsu said, unsure of his answer.

"Natsu you didn't answer my question. You kinda did, but now **you're not sure.** **What is she to you? Not what you guys are**."

"Mira, you're **really weird**. I see Luce as **my best friend**." He paused for a bit, then continued.

"She **helps out on missions**. She's **really nice to me**. She wants **to protect and treasures our guild. Our family**. . ."

"She always **wants to be stronger**. So she can **helping me and the guild**." Natsu said.

"Natsu, is **that all**? Do you think, I don't know, **she's more**?" Mira said, giving him sometime to realize what **his best friend is to him**.

" **She's amazing**. I **admire her, in many ways**. As **a friend, guildmate, teammate, and l** -" Natsu stop.

He was about to **say** ' **lover** '. He **didn't know why**. Lucy **wasn't like that to him**.

Right?

She is **a great friend**. An **amazing person**. Everyone **knows that**.

But, **it felt right**.

It just felt right, that he was going to **say lover**. It gave him a **weird, blissful feeling.**

His **chest felt like exploding**. And **felt hot**. And this s **urprised him**. After all, he is a F **ire Dragon Slayer**.

It **can't be, right**? Natsu **couldn't be**. And **he shouldn't have**.

He just **can't be in love with her.**

Right?

"L? L what?"

"L? **N-Nothing**." He said.

"You sure?" Mira said, knowing he was **about to say something.**

"Yeah, but **I got to go**." Natsu told the Take-Over mage, waking out of the guild.

"Alright, Natsu. See you, soon." She said, waving bye.

 _The Next Day_

Lucy was going to the guild. And as she going to the guild, **a hand was on her shoulder**.

"Huh, who is t- . . . " Lucy thought, as she turned **her head and saw the owner of that hand**.

 **Natsu**.

"Lucy, **we need to talk**." He said, with a **serious face**.

"Oh, okay." She said, **wondering what he would be asking**. But, at the **same time,** trying to **get away**. All because of what Levy said.

"Why are **you avoiding me**?" He asked.

" **I'm not**!" Lucy said, again **still trying to get away**.

" **In that case**. . . " Natsu said as he **pinned her** (like both hands on the right and left side of her head) to the pillar (on the left side of it) on the guild doors.

" **Just look at me**!" Natsu said, facing Lucy.

And as that was happening, **she began** to **blush. Dark red**.

"Uhhh . . . Lucy? He said, wondering why **she was blushing**.

" **Y-You're too c-close**! She said, looking away from him.

"Huh?" He said, as he looked at the **position Lucy and him were in**. Which caused him to **blush**.

"Um, Natsu? Could you . . um . . let me go?" lucy said, embarrassed.

 _ **What if someone saw them?**_

"Sorry, Luce. But, **not until you tell me why are you avoiding me**."

"What? But, Natsu-"

"Please Luce? Did **I do something wrong** to make you **avoid me**? **I'm sorry** for **whatever I did**." Natsu said, showing that **he really didn't know** what could have made **her upset with him, to avoid him**.

"Natsu, I-" Lucy tried to say, but Natsu **cut her off, again**.

"Luce, just **please tell me what I did wrong**. I **can't** **keep knowing that, I did something** that would **end up, you avoiding me**." He said, slightly bowing his head.

"Natsu, listen to me." Lucy said

"What?" He said, looking at her

"Natsu, it's about **what Levy-chan said**.

"Huh? What **did she say**?'

"She said that **my face gets really close to yours, sometimes**. And I was **embarrassed** , so I started to **keep some distance** from you, because that she **might find out** that I-" She said, **blushing darker** and mumbling something. But, too quiet for the dragon slayer to hear

"What was that Lucy?" Natsu said, **not hearing** what she said after 'I'

"T-That I . . . I." She couldn't.

She couldn't say it. Knowing **he doesn't feel the same way** and not wanting to **break their friendship, that they had**.

 **(A/N: It's that the case of if you fall in love with you best friend? And, I had a friend who liked her best friend, and he wanted her and her other boy best friend to go out. Don't hate me, Sarah)**

"Lucy, **you're weird**."

"HUH?!" Lucy said, **bonking him on the head**.

"Ow. Sorry, I had to say it. You were also **making me weird.** "

"What?" Lucy said, **not understanding what he meant**.

"Like you're making **my face heat up** . And I'm a **Fire Dragon Slayer**. And **my heart feels like it's about to explode**! And how come that happens **every time I'm with you**? And it **hurt so much when you avoided me**! More than **you being mad at me**. Even **you being mad at me hurts**!"

Lucy **can't believe it**!

'Did Natsu **actually confessed** to me? Well, **sorta** ' Lucy thought.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?" Natsu said, **curious what was she need from him**.

"I'm going to **do something, you alright with that**?" She said, blushing.

"Uhh, yeah?" He said, thinking it was a ' **Lucy Kick** ', without noticing her blushing.

But, to his surprise, she **was way too close** , to his face. And **their lips** were-

Natsu **widen** his eyes. **His best friend, Lucy, was just kissing him**!

He thought that **people putting their lips on one another is gross**. You **don't know where** that **mouth has been**. So, **why do they do it**?

Natsu **finally understand** why now. It felt great!

 **(A/N: That's what I've heard about that gross thing. *makes gagging sounds* To me, it's gross. Your mouth is the second most disgusting thing, other than a butt. It's a mystery why anyone would put that with someone else is.)**

Lucy pulled back, **embarrassed** that she just did that. **Kissed her best friend**. Especially, since this is **her first one**.

Natsu, also **felt more weird**. Like **his heart won't stop exploding** in his chest he felt **really hot** on is face. And **his lips were warm** , too.

"Lucy? Why'd you just-"

"Because **I likeyoumorethanabestfriend**!" She said, really fast and closing her eyes. But, not fast enough.

After, Lucy said that, she **felt something on her lips**. And to her surprise, **Natsu was kissing her**.

Natsu **didn't know what he was doing**. He was a person, who just **didn't think what he was going to do**. Even though, **he can if he wanted you**. But just didn't.

But, **every fiber in his body just told him to kiss her**. And so, **he did it**. Plus, he **wanted to do it again**. And she **told him she loved him**. Not **just a friend or family**. But, **more**.

Natsu **pulled away** , and was **left breathless**.

"N-Natsu I-"

"Lucy, you **mean that**? You **loving me, more than a friend**?" Natsu asked, wanting to be sure **his ears weren't playing tricks on him**.

Lucy nodded, **knowing that she might saw something else** and also blushing.

And knowing that, he **felt happy and hugged her** , and she **hugged him back**. Knowing that **Mira might see this** and yell ' **OTP** ' or something, **they didn't care.**

 **So that's the one-shot. It's sorta tiring, you know? Anyway, sorry if i haven't be posting and a lot of you want another update on** _**Mr. Delinquent Natsu Dragneel & Little Miss Nerd Lucy Heartfillia. **_

**Many things had happen. And projects on school. Practicing guitar. You know, school stuff.**

 **Also, sorry if all my excuses are all about school. That's the only thing stop me from writing. And I might have a little bit of writer's block. Yeah, so sorry.**

 **Also, if the story isn't to your liking, sorry again.**

 **Until I update again, Ja nee :P**


End file.
